Mobile telecommunication devices have evolved from simply providing two-way audio communications devices at different locations, to facilitating data transmission of multimedia messages, including real-time video communication sessions between interacting devices. Long-Term Evolution (LTE) is a standard for wireless communication of high-speed data for mobile telecommunications devices. The evolution of LTE has led to the development of Voice over LTE (VoLTE), in which two-way voice communication is delivered via data transmission using LTE instead of a circuited-switched voice network. More recently, further evolution of LTE has led to Video over LTE (ViLTE) communication, which is a person-to-person video service that leverages the same control protocols and data transmission backbone as VoLTE. ViLTE technology enables users to make ViLTE communications, i.e. phone calls that provide both audio and video communication, using their mobile telecommunication devices.
VoLTE are generally permitted between client devices of interacting service providers since these calls generally consume a low amount of data bandwidth. However, unlike a VoLTE communication, a ViLTE communication may generate a significant amount of data and consume a considerable amount of bandwidth. As the usage of ViLTE communications becomes more prevalent, telecommunications service providers are faced with the problem of selectively allowing or blocking a ViLTE communications based on network bandwidth constraints, and/or an availability of service agreements with interacting telecommunications service providers.
Further, telecommunication services providers are faced with an additional problem of being unable to apply a separate, second charge for the audio component of a ViLTE communication. For example, the video component of a ViLTE is charged and metered as data, and a termination charge for the video component may be based on data usage during the ViLTE communication. However, currently charging data records associated with ViLTE do not include information about the origination and destination of the ViLTE communication. As a result, a ViLTE between persons in Japan and the United States, may be charged a similar charge for an audio component, as a similar ViLTE between two persons in a same State of the United States, provided the call duration is substantially equivalent. In other words, even though a first charge may be applied for the video component of a ViLTE based on metered data usage, a second charge for the audio component of the ViLTE cannot be established without first establishing the origination and destination of the ViLTE.